Trowa's Gift
by SilentPegasus
Summary: Trowa gives a gift. Very small, very simple but it ment alot to the boy.


Quatra, Trowa, and Duo deciding they needed vacation went to Greece

Trowa's Gift 

**Disclaimers:** I don not own Gundam Wing. If I did it would be on every single day on every single channel. 

**Note: **This one made me feel happy. Review and tell me if I should write a sequel. Thank you! 

Quatra, Trowa, and Duo deciding they needed vacation and went to Greece. Staying at the moment in Athens they decided to tour the city. Walking around the crowded streets they saw many things but one thing caught Quatra's eye. They stopped and watched. 

A young girl around 10 dressed in rags was dancing gracefully. The little boy behind her played music on a small wooden flute.

His song was short but very beautiful leaving the pilots wondering how he learned to play. The girl looked as if she was one with the wind dancing like a little faire child. She had long silvery hair reaching her knees, although at first glance one would mistake it as dirty blond because of dirt and dust. Her eyes were much like Quatra's and wide with excitement. The boy had rust colored hair and bangs like Heero's. His eyes were a soft green that showed deep intelligence. 

Finishing, the barefoot girl curtsied to the crowed and motioned to the boy who bowed. Four of the ten people who had watched left a shilling or more in their little wooden bowl, three being the pilots. The boy glanced at them, seeming to the pilots as if he was searching their souls. The girl nudged him and curtsied again. The pilots {except Trowa} smiled and waved as they walked away.

As Trowa looked half-heartedly at a music shop Quatra helped Duo order something to drink seeing as Duo had not studied the language guide. Suddenly a loud scream came from the dais that they had just come from. The pilots ran back. A blurry fellow who looked drunk was pulling on the hand of the little girl dragging her away. The boy was yelling for him to stop.

"Anyami!!" he cried

But the man ignored him. As the pilots were about to jump in to help the two orphans the boy got a determined look on his face and jumped at the man. Flipping over in mid air he executed almost a perfect spin-kick knocking the man aside and freeing the little girl. The man now very angry grabbed the boy's wrist and flung him into a wall knocking the poor boy unconscious. 

"Hey fellaw it's not very nice to pick on kids!" said Duo punching him in the jaw. 

"Tenchi!!" screamed the girl running towards the boy.

Stepping back the man crushed the boy's wooden flute. "So you better go on home now," growled Duo. The man realizing he was out numbered ran.

Quatra walked over to the little girl how was holding the bleeding boy. 

"Anyami? Is that your name?" the girl nodded tears in her eyes. "Well don't you worry we'll make sure your friend Tenchi is okay." 

"Trowa, Duo could you help me out?" asked Quatra. Duo nodded and picked up the little boy who now looked very pale. 

"Come on we're gonna help Tenchi now," said Qautra holding the girls hand and leading her after Duo.

Trowa looked back a sad hint in his eyes at the broken flute. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You can see him now," said the nurse. Quatra nudged Anyami and she raced into the hospital bedroom. Cries of "Tenchi" could be heard. Duo stretched.

"Well we've done our good deed lets go," Qautra gawked at him.

"You saw what happened earlier, we can't just leave them here to go back to the streets!" Duo shrugged. 

"They've been doing okay on there on up till now,"

Quatra shook his head.

"We'll leave them at an orphanage." 

"No way man, I'm sure they'd much rather be on the streets" Duo growled, remembering his orphanages.

"They can stay at the circus, with me and Catherine," Trowa said with a very strait face. Qautra and Duo stared at him.

"Would Catherine be okay with that?" Trowa nodded. Quatra sighed with relief. Duo just gawked at Trowa.

"Well then it's all settled, well tell them after Tenchi gets better."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wonderful, Anyami, you really know who to dance! Lets see if we can add some fire to the act!" cried Catherine. 

Catherine had basically become a mother figure to the two children. She and Anyami loved to spend nights in Catherine's trailer telling stories. Tenchi on the other hand was very quite and terrified of the animals, all except the birds. Ever since the accident he had no flute to play so he no longer socialized with people.

"Hey, uncle Trowa look at me!" cried Anyami as she danced between torches of fire. Trowa winced at the nickname but then gave one of his very rare smiles. 

"Umm, Trowa could you find Tenchi for me I haven't seen him all day," Catherine asked.

Trowa nodded and headed for the exotic birds cage were he knew Tenchi would be hiding. He felt a sort of connection with this quite boy. That's why he had bought him this. As he entered the huge bird cage the first thing he saw was Tenchi surrounded by the birds. Immediately some of the birds flew over to his shoulder and the boy looked up, questioning his presence with his dark eyes. 

Trowa sat down next to him and handed his the small package. The boy looked at it quizzically then opened it. His eyes grew huge and he stared at Trowa is surprise. Trowa sat his face strait. The boy looked back to the silver flute covered in blue ribbons. He carefully picked it up and placed it to his lips. Immediately a sweet sound filled the room and was carried out in a beautiful song. When the boy finally finished he put down the flute and lunged at Trowa. Trowa and the boy shared a moment as Tenchi hugged him with all his strength. Something melted in Trowa's heart, the images from war the guilt of taking others lives died and he smiled happily. 

The next performance a young girl around 10 dressed in a silver elf dress was dancing gracefully among the flames of several burning torches. A little boy behind her, dressed in a golden elf costume and surrounded by birds that swirled around him feathers flying, played a small silver flute.

His song was short but very beautiful leaving the crowd in awe. The girl looked touched by the gods as she barely avoided the crimson heat. Her hair long and silvery was caught by the flames glare and looked mystical. The boy's eyes sparkled as he played the gift of a friend. 

End…..or is it……


End file.
